


Never Having To Say I Love You

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes an admission.  Post episode: 3.06 "I Ka Wa Mamua"</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche<br/>prompt: declaration of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Having To Say I Love You

Steve waited until Danny put Grace to bed before knocking on the door. He'd watched from the shadows as the father daughter duo came home from the dance. He needed to talk to Danny; he needed to tell him how he felt. They had come too close today. Danny was his best friend and in that moment of watching him sweat, wondering if he was going to live or die, he knew he loved him. He would have told him right then and there if Danny hadn't run off, but now he had the opportunity.

Summoning the courage, he walked up to Danny's door and knocked. 

"Steve. What are you doing here?" Danny asked when he opened the door and saw him standing there.

"I needed to see you."

He watched as Danny mostly closed the door, leaving them standing in the hallway. 

"What's up?"

"Today. When you," Steve stuttered trying to say what he wanted to say. Finally he just blurted it out, "I love you."

Danny just smiled at him. "I know."

Steve laughed and pulled Danny into his arms, kissing him.

"Come on in. We can get comfortable and talk inside where I can listen for Grace."


End file.
